


Incubus

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boys Love Spoilers (Hatoful Kareshi), Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Step-Sibling Incest, adult fantasizing about a teenager, described and referenced self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: Hitori knows Nageki is alive, because Nageki visits him every night. Written for a friend, and posted with permission.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains major spoilers, and possibly triggering content. Tread with caution.

<!-- @page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } \-->

“You have a severe case of narcolepsy,” The doctor informed him, his eyes like surgical knives, always looking to dissect something, devoid of kindness and humanity, “You should use caution, as the most common symptoms are cataplexy, sleep paralysis, hypnagogic hallucinations, and excessive daytime sleepiness.” He smiled, “If you wish, I would be happy to give you some experimental drugs.” He laughed, coldly amused by the suffering of others, and walked away.

  


Nanaki had scoffed at the notion of hallucinations. Hallucinations were fake, lies told by your own brain. The doctor was a liar, down to his own name, Iwamine Shuu. He was an evil, wicked man. He'd stolen Nageki away, and hidden him somewhere so far away.

  


Nanaki laughed, thinking about it, because he knew Nageki visited him every night. The doctor is a liar. Nageki is alive. He would find Nageki, and then they could go home together. He would hold his brother tightly in his arms, and never let him go.

  


The rest of the school day passed, like a monotone blur. It felt unreal. Nanaki felt like he was watching an old TV, with the sound barely above mute, the picture wavering every few minutes, with a slightly static buzz.

  


Nanaki made his way home, only falling asleep twice on the way. Even so, it was dark before he reached his apartment. Slowly, feeling as thought he might fall, he dragged his eternally tired body up the many worn, concrete steps to his door.

  


It opened with a click, and he ambled, nearly tripping, over to the couch. He sat down, and his dark eyes closed, quickly descending into a restless sleep.

  


After an unknown period, his long eyelashes fluttered open. He blinked, frozen in place. He couldn't remember having fallen asleep. His body ached from the endless need for sleep that it could never truly get, as no matter how many times he fell asleep, he could never reach the rest it needed.

  


He suddenly gasped in pain. There was a heavy pressure on his chest, pressing down so hard he could barely breathe. Such a terrible, painful feeling, like a curse. Struggling to breathe, he simply laid limply, as he felt his whole body being pinned down.

  


He glanced around the room. It was dark, and shadows filled the room like ghosts. The clock on the wall was the only sound, a soft ticking. The hands pointed at three a-clock.

  


The weight slowly lifted on his chest, not completely, but enough so that he could lean up. Nanaki looked up, and saw a lithe, petite boy sitting on him, a lovely, beautiful youth, with soft, glowing skin.

  


“Nageki?” He asked the boy.

  


The boy gave him a soft smile in response, “I'm here, Hitori.”

  


Nanaki, no, Hitori, smiled back at him. Nanaki was only an alias, just a convenience. Though, inside, he knew he did not deserve the name Hitori, that the person he once had been had burned up in a nasty mess of smoke and flames.

  


He reached up to touch Nageki, to stroke his fingers through his green hair, but he was just slightly out of reach. Nageki's eyes, acidic yellow, like the warning labels on hazardous chemicals and bottles of medicine, bore into him, burned him, as he spoke, “Hitori. Why did you send me away? Did you really hate me so much?”

  


The words cut Hitori worse than the knives he would slash across his limbs in fits of sadness. “Nageki!” He chocked, “Please. Everything was for you! I just wanted you to be happy!”

  


Nageki cocked his head to the side, “Did you? Was it really for me?” He looked small, innocent, like a doll. He smiled again, “Or was it because you were scared of what you would do to me?” He leaned back, and used his slender fingers to unbutton his shirt. The shirt slid off of him, and dissolved into nothingness. His bare chest was lovely, even if it was far too skinny, even though it looked as it fragile as paper. “Were you scared of me?” His voice was soft and breathy, “Were you scared of how bad you wanted me? So scared that you would fuck me that you had to send me away?” He frowned, “Or was it because I was a burden to you? Was it because you were to tired of taking care of such a useless, helpless person?”

  


Hitori swallowed, thickly, his body feeling overly hot, “No! I just wanted you to be happy. It's all I every wanted, to just live happily with you. I wanted to take care of you, and protect you.”

For a moment, Nageki's body seemed to falter, become more translucent, like it was a wisp of smoke that could be torn apart by the wind. His hair looked dirty, like it had been marred with dirt and ash. “I was so sad,” His voice was barely above a whisper, “I just wanted to be with you.”

  


Hitori reached forward, wanting so desperately to gently stroke his brother's soft hair, to roll the strands through his fingers, as he had done everyday before Nageki had gone away. However, no matter how hard he reached, Nageki was just out of reach, his fingers always coming millimeters short of their destination.

  


Nageki leaned forward, and kissed Hitori on the forehead, so softly that only the warmth that spread through his body, like he'd been injected with a drug, let him know the kiss was real. Nageki slid a hand, pale and delicate, the ghost of a touch, down Hitori's chest. He stopped the hand at his waist, and rubbed in small circles.

  


Hitori gasped, feeling himself get hard from the that slight touch, softer than feathers. “Nageki,” He whined, barely above a whisper.

  


Nageki licked his lips, “Do you want me?”

  


Hitori felt weak, dizzy, like his mind would break at any moment, and all his pain and forbidden feelings would rush out, like a river, through the cracks.

  


“Hitori,” he asked again, his voice just a breathy whisper, “Do you love me?”

  


He gazed, weakly, at his little brother, at his pale, almost sick looking skin, fragile like paper. He gazed at his lightly pink lips, perky nipples, and small waist. He longed to warp his arms around him. He remembered how they would always sit together, with hands intertwined, watching the sunset, the beautiful reds, oranges, and pinks melting together in a comforting blanket.

  


Swallowing thickly, Hitori weakly answered, “Yes. I love you Nageki. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you.”

  


Nageki looked down, and the lovely green strands that were his hair, fell in front of his eyes. His face was shadowed, unreadable, like the pages of a book caught in the rain, all expression washed away. In a voice barely above a whisper he spoke, “But you love me much more than you should. You don't love me like your brother, do you?”

  


Hitori did not answer. The expressionless being before him offered no solution, and he remained silent, knowing that if he spoke, he'd be unable to lie.

  


“Answer me, Hitori,” Nageki's voice was cold, so cold it burned, and Hitori nodded, slowly, shamefully.

  


“Show me, then,” He commanded, pulling back his hands, and standing up. He hooked his fingers through the loops of his pants, and slid them down, stepping out of them. He was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Hitori had ever seen. So soft and kissable, he wanted to pin him down and put his mouth all over his body, to taste and mark every piece of him.

  


Breathing heavily, Hitori unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down to reveal his erection, already hard. Feeling the burning ember gaze of his brother on him, he shakily placed his hand around himself, and pumped slowly, wanting to savor the lovely figure before him.

  


He groaned, his whole body tingling with heat and shame. He wanted Nageki so badly, wanted to touch him as well. He pictured his younger brother under him, breathing heavily, his normally pale face flushed with pink. He wondered what kind of noises he would make, if he would sound soft and breathy, or if he would become unusually loud, crying out in pleasure.

  


He closed his eyes, thinking of how hot he would be inside, and how soft his skin would be in his hands. His breath hitched, and he felt an itchy heat build inside of him. He pumped his hand faster, imagining being able to kiss Nageki, taste his soft lips, and roll their tongues together. Even just the thought of it was more addictive than the most deadly drug, and he would do anything to get another hit, anything to feel Nageki in his hands, his mouth, coursing through his veins.

  


He pictured himself inside Nageki's mouth. He pictured his cute mouth kissing his most sensitive places, shyly, his little red tongue tasting him. Hitori pictured how warm it would be inside, and the soft muffled moans he would make as he thrust inside of him.

  


Hitori groaned, picturing how adorable his younger brother wold look with cum spilling out of his mouth. How pretty he would be, with it dripping out of his ass. His soft hair, sticky with white, and wet with sweat. He would be the most otherworldly, ethereal being, his body streaked with white as a testament to his perfection, all of it given in absolute worship.

  


Moaning, he rubbed the tip of his dick. The precum was already spilling out, making his hand uncomfortably sticky. “Nageki,” He cried, moving his hand faster and harder. He loved Nageki, wanted him, needed him. Nageki was his everything, his entire world, every move he made revolved around him.

  


He sobbed, and came into his hand, desperately wishing he had come inside Nageki, that they could hold each other, pressing their overheated and sticky bodies together for comfort. White, sticky liquid squished between his fingers. He lifted his hand, and stretched out his fingers, letting it drip, immoral and heinous, the proof of all his sins.

  


“Disgusting,” Nageki spoke the word Hitori had been thinking. His mouth curled into a small frown, “You're disgusting. Jacking off to your own brother? You're so fucked up.” He slunk forward, his body still immodest and nude, but this time, it did not feel sensual, it felt violent. His sexuality and allure were a weapon, a deadly gun, pointed and ready to execute.

  


“I will punish you,” His voice was metallic, monotone, as if pain was the natural order of events. They both knew he deserved to suffer, that he had done something unforgivable. He leaned back, letting Nageki crawl on top of him, feeling sick from the burning gaze. “I will punish you for hurting me, for sending me away.”

  


Nageki's cold fingers wrapped around his wrists, cutting into him, sharp as surgical knives. Blood spilled out, hot as tears. Hitori cried, but remained silent, this was his deserved punishment. Nageki continued to cut into him, his teeth like jagged, broken, shards of glass.

  


Salty, bitter tears dripped into the many deep wounds on his arms and legs, stinging and scalding him. At some point, Hitori's clothes had gotten discarded, though he could never remember having taken them off. His chested raised and lowered heavily, as he looked up at the being before him.

  


Nageki's captivating, delicate, naked body was streaked in red and white. The bodily fluids dripped down his chest, and rolled down the soft curve of his thighs. His smoldering eyes, burning, toxic yellow and orange, seemed to glow. His mouth, curved into a smile, as twisted and painful as Hitori's love, “I'll never let you heal. I'll tear out your heart every night, so you won't forget the pain you've caused, and will come save me.”

  


Then, he vanished, like the last lingering of smoke after a fire is extinguished, and, despite his own fear, and hatred, Hitori wished he would come back. Still, he smiled, knowing that he would get to see Nageki again tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to contact me on tumblr: Sakurazuka-subaru, or Twiiter: Lilithkitty


End file.
